


Bad Timing

by Lyatt-trashcan (athenasmama11)



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Pregnancy, sorta spoilers for 2x03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 12:06:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14111973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athenasmama11/pseuds/Lyatt-trashcan
Summary: Lucy deals with the consequences of her night with Wyatt





	1. Chapter 1

_This can’t be happening_ , Lucy thought as she paced around the small convenience store bathroom. Her stomach rolling as she patiently waited for the results that could change her entire life. Suspense and anxiety oozed into her very being. The seconds on her watch ticked by agonizingly slow. Her heart raced as the thought of what her future might hold rushed through her mind.

Finally, after what felt like a lifetime, she forced herself to look down. Her breath caught in her chest. It was positive. And just like that her world fell apart.

Lucy fell to her knees. She was going to have a baby. And not just any baby, but Wyatt Logan’s baby. This might not have been terrible if his long dead wife hadn’t recently made an appearance back into his life. _Talk about bad timing_ , she thought to herself. For someone whose life currently revolved around time travel that seemed to be happening an awful lot.

She thought back to her night with Wyatt. The one night they had together. When everything had seemed so perfect. She could almost feel his hands on her body. His kiss on her lips. Every part of them merged together in that one perfect moment as they both came down from their releases. She thought of the blissful morning after. And she thought of those few happy moments in the bunker before he rushed off to find Jessica.

She desperately wished in that moment that things could have stayed on that path. If they had, this wouldn’t be such a problem. An inconvenience perhaps, but nothing much more than that.

She thought of Wyatt coming into the store with her to grab the test. She thought of him holding her hand and reassuring her as they patiently awaited the results. She could practically see his face hesitantly accepting the news before it broke out in a bright smile. He would have been happy.

But now? _How am I supposed to tell him,_ she puzzled as she left the convenience store behind. He was still reeling from Jessica’s return. They were making a go of it. Apparently, in this timeline, they had been separated for a while. They’d been on the verge of divorce for various reasons. But since the return from 1941 things had been going smoothly for the most part. Lucy and Wyatt of course we’re keeping the whole sleeping together thing a secret for now. She hadn’t wanted to ruin what could be his last chance with Jess.

But now the truth would inevitably come out. Despite the less than stellar circumstances Lucy knew she wanted this baby. She would invite Wyatt to be a part of its life in any way he wanted. She’d be clear and direct that she didn’t expect anything from him. Though she knew without a doubt that he’d offer any and all support she could ever need.

The more she thought about it, on that long walk back to the bunker, the more calm she became. The timing was off. But then wasn’t it always. Especially, where Wyatt and herself were concerned. But it would work out. And she would forever have this perfect reminder of one of the happiest moments in her life.

She smiled to herself as she imagined her child. She could see herself holding the baby. A daughter, in her fantasy anyways. A beautiful baby girl with dark hair and piercing blue eyes.  And in this blissful fantasy in her mind’s eye Wyatt was there with her. She could see him holding her and smiling down at their daughter. She could see the pride and joy in his face as he bent down to kiss the baby’s forehead. She pictured him whispering how much he loved them, both of them, into her ear as he cradled the baby in his arms. She could see trips to the park and the beach. In her mind Wyatt was teaching the kid about cars as he told stories of their adventures. She could see him smiling at them as she prattled on to their daughter about one historical event or another.  She imagined him carrying their child to bed after a busy day, before making his way back down to her. She imagined his hands. . .

She stopped there and shook her head to clear the thoughts. She knew those thoughts would bring more pain than she was ready to deal with at the moment.

She had arrived at the bunker and carefully made her way down to the living area.  As she quietly trudged over to her room she felt a hand grab her shoulder to turn her around. She smacked right into Wyatt’s chest.

“Where the hell have you been?” He demanded.

“I had to run into town to take care of something,” Lucy responded wringing her hands. _Is now the right time,_ she thought.

Wyatt shook his head as he looked down at her. “Lucy, it’s too dangerous for you to be out there by yourself. You need to at least leave a note or something next time, okay? I was. . We were worried about you.” he said.

She nodded. “I’m sorry. You’re right. I need to be more careful”.

“Is everything alright? You look spooked.” Wyatt said as he continued to hold her steady at arm’s length.

“Umm. Well I guess it depends on your definition of alright.” Lucy answered, not meeting his eyes.

He moved his hand from her arm to her chin, making her eyes meet his. “Whatever it is, Lucy you can tell me.”

She took a steady breath and steeled herself. “Wyatt, I’m pregnant.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Wyatt, I’m pregnant,” Lucy said.

He shook his head. There’s no way he heard that right. “What did you say?”

“I’m pregnant. It’s yours. I mean obviously it’s yours. It’s not like I’ve had any other opportunity since we. . . Well you know. Anyways, I just wanted to tell you. I’m keeping it. But I just figured you have a right to know.” Lucy huffed out hurriedly as she tried to step away.

He paused. His whole world zeroed in on this beautiful, amazing woman. This woman, who had brought him back from the edge of the abyss, brought him back to life when he felt like he’d lost every other part of himself. This woman who was apparently carrying his unborn child.

He reached for her hand. “Wait, Lucy. Please. We need to talk about this.”

She turned back to face him. “What’s there to talk about, Wyatt? I’m pregnant. I’m keeping the baby. You can be involved as much or as little as you want.”

He stared at her, as the anger began to boil in his chest. “Did you think I wouldn’t want to be involved? Is that kind of man do you take me for?”

“I take you for the kind of man who just got his wife back after spending six years without her. I’m pretty sure it’s a safe bet that Jessica isn’t going to be thrilled to hear that, to her knowledge, her husband cheated on her with a coworker and managed to knock her up.” Lucy shouted at him.

And just like that all the rage drained out of him. He hadn’t even thought about Jess, or how she’d react to this news. He hadn’t exactly been forthcoming with her about his night with Lucy. Though, to be fair, at the time she was long dead as far as he knew. That just made everything more complicated.

Wyatt released her hand and watched as she shook her head and left, making her way towards her room. He turned heading to his own area and sat on his bunk, his head coming to rest in his hands. What was he going to do? He had always wanted kids at some point. Though he kind of figured he’d be married to the kid’s mother. Or at the very least not married to someone who wasn’t the kid’s mother. This whole situation was fucked.

And to make matters worse he knew he loved Lucy. He knew, if Jess hadn’t mysteriously come back to life, he would be with Lucy. He would be scared shitless but so damn happy about this prospect of a family with her. It was something they both craved so desperately after their own families proved to be so disappointing. But part of him would always love Jess too. Didn’t he owe it to her to try and make their marriage work? But didn’t he also owe it to Lucy and their kid to be there for them and love them with all he had? He was at a complete loss on what to do.

Wyatt laid back, his mind racing as he tried to figure out the best course of action. He wasn’t going to abandon his kid. He’d be the kind of father he had always dreamed of having. And he’d be damned if he let anything get in the way of that.

He could picture Lucy, smiling, round with his baby. He could see himself with her as she brought their baby into the world. He saw himself and Lucy watching as their kid took its first steps, said its first words, rode its bike for the first time. And he desperately wanted it. He wanted that future and he wanted it with Lucy.

Wyatt picked himself up from his bunk and nearly ran to Lucy and Jiya’s shared space. He knocked on the doorframe to announce his presence and made his way in.

Lucy looked up at him, resigned, “What do you want, Wyatt?”

He sat next to her, took her hands in his and said, “You. And this baby. I know we’ve got a lot to figure out. Between Rittenhouse and Jess and just everything, it’s just a mess. But we can figure this out.”

Lucy stared at him bewildered. He could see the apprehension in her eyes and he hated that he broke her trust. Hated that he broke her heart.

“What does that mean? I need you to be honest and upfront with me about what exactly it is you want,” Lucy responded.

“I love you. I want to be with you Lucy. I want to raise this kid together. I want a family, and I want it with you”

He leaned in to wrap his arms around her, and she let him. She looked up at him, vulnerable and a maybe a little afraid. He tilted his head, moving forward, longing for the press of her lips on his after the last two months without. His lips a hairsbreadth away from hers as the anticipation built in him. He was so close. Memories of their last kisses floated through his mind. His eyes slipped shut as he continued to move in.

At the last moment Lucy turned her head and his lips brushed her cheek instead. He pulled back, confused and a bit distraught. She stopped him before he had a chance to speak.

“I want that too, Wyatt. I want us to do this together. But we can’t move forward until you’ve dealt with your relationship with Jessica. Talk to her. Make sure this is what you want. Because I really don’t think I can handle losing you like that again.” Lucy let out a shuttering breath.

Wyatt nodded and cupped her face. His thumb gently brushed her cheek where his lips had been moments before. “I think that’s fair, ma’am,” he cheekily responded.

Lucy smiled and leaned her head back on his shoulder. He could live with this for now. And as he settled down and just enjoyed having Lucy in his arms again, the alarm sounded. The Mothership had made a jump.  He smiled and shook his head. _It’s always bad timing_ , he thought as they made their way into the silo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a lot less angsty than I had originally planned. I have a few more ideas to continue this if people are interested.


End file.
